


Don't be a jerk

by Jujoqu (whenbaywaves), whenbaywaves



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenbaywaves/pseuds/Jujoqu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenbaywaves/pseuds/whenbaywaves
Summary: High school AU. Fluff.Shamelessly based on the setting of fourfreedoms’ Life, Liberty, and The Pursuit of Orgasms, but twisted to use GK fictional characters instead RPFs, kind of messy.





	1. Don't be a jerk

It is not until the 26th time that Brad gets the chance to have a look at Nate’s bedroom. Nate went all the way back to the garage, across the yard, to get the bag of condoms. Not that Nate is such a gentleman, also Brad has not such experience to have any saying to that, it is just his turn to go anal, and they made it a rule that who gets to penetrate, takes care of the protections. They are considerate, no, practical in that way.  
And the books on the shelves, the shear volume of them makes them hard to ignore, actually interests Brad. He is intrigued enough against his pending arousal, to look through Nate’s collections. He pulls out History of the Peloponnesian War thinking “you must be kidding me”, and flipps it open, seeing the notes on the narrow margins, commenting and referring to things from politics, weapons, geography to comic books. He didn’t know Nate was such a nerd. Wait a second, does he know Nate’s handwriting? Oh, it might be from several experience of staring blankly at the pencil remarks Nate passionately scribbling on some paper littered in the bed when he was nailing him into the mattress. And, reading brick books actually isn’t that surprising, as he got some unyielding pokings of book corners digging into the back when he got pushed down into the bed several times. He also didn’t want to interpret his own intentions on the weird investigation about the cheat sheets Nate had in the locker, because they just turned out to be different encrypted codes of “PEE TEST”. He guesses there is an actual Rudy, who friends with Nate for some important reasons other than covering him up for drug tests.

“Cannot take that one, this is the only version I like.” Brad now is not sure it is the nerdiness or the pod-smoking that turns him down more, so he seals their lips.

After the sex, they are lying in bed shoulder to shoulder, with limbs so loose and the brains in a state of beautiful black-out from the orgasms.  
Doesn’t he love his life?  
“What are you doing with Wendy McKelly at Starbucks the other day?” Nate’s body is warm and familiar against his.  
“Are you stalking me?” Brad absently runs his hand over the belly, content to himself.  
“Group meeting. That were you and her?” Nate sounds like losing it. He is rambling, they sometimes talk nonsense like that after the sex, and Brad estimates, in about 30 seconds Nate would start to snore.  
“Yeah, I am kind of dating her. I guess. She is fine.”  
He senses Nate’s posture changed, so he turns to face him, asking what is this about by looking at him, running a hand to the warm skin within his reach, just because he thinks Nate looks good now.  
Nate still feels pliant under his hand, all normal, but he doesn’t look back, his eyes are half-lid as if he is falling to sleep, “Good for you.” His lips, a thin line.  
So, he is definitely not imaging the tension. It has never been awkward silence between them before. As he thinks about how to explain it more, he is taken aback by why he thought he should explain at all. Nate turns the back at him, and says, “This has been fun. Lock the front door when you find your way out.”

Usually when he sees a “no” and potential cockblocking, he would not back down, but now he actually wants to get out of the awkwardness as soon as possible. So he gets up, goes all around the room for the clothes. The T- shirt landed at the windowsill, near Nate’s head, so he doesn’t get that one. It comes to him that he actually came today to pick up the coat he forgot last time, he really hopes the coat was hanging in the hallway on his way out. His stomach feels funny and he is chilled with numbness in the head. He sees the new box of condoms on the floor, he suspects Nate likes the package’s illustration because it mocks Achilles, other than the grape flavor he claims to like. Anyway, he picks it up and stuck in his jeans’ pocket. He takes a deep breath, said, “To my defense, having sex with you actually helps tune it down, less a jerk, so I could date someone. So thank you too.” He regrets before he finishes the sentence.

Brad had 2 more sex after. He read the dumbass school newspaper. When he asked the newspaper office about the bylines, he was told the editor names weren’t shown for now, but “thank you for the advice”.

He got a message from Nate, “I am sorry for being an ass last week. Hope things work out with you two.” He is angry. He scrolls up the long list of text messages, they are mostly time & locations to meet up for the business. He is angry, fuck buddies don’t throw people out because some relationship is in the way. Do they? Or, they don’t suppose to ask questions about relationship. No, it is totally inappropriate!  
Ted, some kind of friend of him, as Brad rants about fuck buddy rules, being a halfwit as he always is, asks, “Dude, are you in a relationship or something?”


	2. Just morons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school fluff continues.  
Thank fourfreedoms a lot for the work : Life, Liberty, and The Pursuit of Orgasms.

Brad’s mom humiliates him by making a show accusing him “irresponsible for yourself”, drinking to coma in her house. When Brad gets some brain cells back, he finds out it has been the fifth time maybe in this month. 

Brad is still dating Wendy, this plus he hasn’t slept around anymore, Wendy seems to have some expectations out of this relationship. He couldn’t recall most of the things he did with Wendy, this makes him a jerk again.  
Somehow, all these could add up to PTSD. 

Nate talked to Mike about this, the weird “breaking-up”. He flipped this in his mind several times and practiced on his tongue several times more.  
As Mike is here for the beers, he listens without comments and just says with some finality, “Could do it in person, if, you meet. Say sorry, right? Oh, we have a thing next week, you should come.” It helps to control Nate’s anxiety. 

Brad is having a conversation with some engineering guy when he sees Nate. It is his night out with Wendy’s friends, as one of "guys I'm kinda seeing right now" and the bar is neither too crowded nor too loud. The guy talks about some engineering programs, and Brad is quite interested until now.  
He just wants to leave now. He doesn’t even see Nate’s face, it is because of the shoulders, how he carries himself and the height. Is there a thing, like, absolute height, identifies heights without a reference height?  
He gets bumped by Wendy, who is happily tipsy now. “Hey, I should go.” She is surprised, then she thinks of some other fun and agrees, “Ok, let me say goodbyes.” “Oh no, have fun, stay.”  
Leaving in a hurry, he looks up into Nate’s eyes, who is ordering by the counter close by. And he sees Brad. He is thinking, weighing something, and considering, Brad could tell from the way he looks straight into his eyes with that serious look. Before Nate decided to go over, maybe catch up, and smiled at him, Brad looked away and left. 

**  
Brad walks in the engineering lab. “Hey, welcome.” Mike says.  
“Hey, I’m Brad.”  
With a pause, Mike replies and asks what he wanted.  
Brad decides to stick around a bit and waits for the guy with the program material.  
“What are you guys working on?” Brad looks around and asked.  
Mike rolls his eyes, thinking for the thing he was doing now, he might as well be a 12 years old girl.  
Nate doesn’t show up until 2 hours later. Good that Brad is dumb enough to be actually interested in engineering and didn’t leave after he got the materials.  
Not texting Nate to hurry his ass over here is the last trace of dignity left for being the nosy match maker. Mike is glad it’s over now. It needs to be. Also, because from the dark clouds Nate was carrying, returning from the bar counter last night, this Brad is the one.

Nate looks like shit today, but his discipline shows by sticking to the promise, “I will be there to see the project launch”. By a look at Mike, Nate knew he did this on purpose. His mind can’t help but running all the scenarios.  
Brad is stone-faced as soon as he sees Nate. If there are too much emotions, just isolate yourself the stressor. “Mike, thank you for today. See you.”  
“Brad,” Mike rolled his eyes inside, they are morons need a little push, be gentle, “maybe, Nate has something to say.”

“Brad, I am sorry.” Nate tries to get a hold of himself, with all the possible of messing this up screaming in his mind. Good start, right on the point.  
“Could you just stop? What do you want?” Brad is losing his patience and energies, by the familiar smoldering anger, confusions and frustrations when dealing with Nate.  
“It doesn’t bother me at all, as long as you stay away from me.” It takes a while to close the dam from pouring out the emotional garbage.

He doesn’t look at Nate when he speaks, he is hurt. He hates this guy.  
When he hears Nate’s quiet sharp breath inhale, he looks up and he sees Nate looks hurt as well. And he lost his words, thoughts and hates.  
And the fucking awkward silence.  
Something new comes. It is panic, but Brad doesn’t recognize it. So he rambles, “I didn’t mean it.” “You are good. Fine.”

Nate sees Brad’s eyes looking at him now, among the haze of over-stimulations of his own thoughts. “Sorry, didn’t catch you. I am sor…” He stops himself.  
“Are you alright? You look terrible.”  
“I am happy Mike kept you, I am apologizing today, although you don’t want it. I think…”  
“Nate, gosh, I don’t want it.”  
Nate is thinking, it is not going well. At all.  
“…Brad, it is good to have…”  
“It is never good, I drink too much and I don’t have sex anymore.”  
“Ok, ok, ok. Stop bitching. I want us to get back to that.” Well, it shuts him up for good. Nate looks at him attentively, both calming down.  
And it clicks in Brad’s mind. It could all make sense now, and he wants it.  
“I want it too. Good. We’re good.”

For the people around them, it still takes years to see how they figure things out, painstakingly long.

**Author's Note:**

> 1- English is my second language, but I doubt using my mother tongue would make much difference. So sorry for the poor language. Hope you could still have some fun out of it  
2- Everybody in GK fandom is so incredibly wonderful. I didn't expect myself to write based on others' established setting, but here I am. Many loves to the original fanfic writer, fourfreedoms.  
3- I didn't use the actors as characters as "Life, Liberty, and The Pursuit of Orgasms" does, since I am not familiar with them that much as to picture the actors doing these. So I use fictional characters from GK the TV series instead.


End file.
